No Day But Today
by Volerian
Summary: A.U. At the prospect of being forced into marraige Emma leaves the castle and the life she knows behind. Along the way she gets dragged into an adventrue that seems more like something out of a legend. Will she triumph where so many before her have failed? SwanQueen.
1. No Day But Today

This is my first time ever writing for OUAT and i hope you all like this story.

* * *

Emma's POV

Tonight I shall be free for I am leaving this life of royalty behind. I know my mother Snow will worry for me greatly which is why I am glad she has my father to be there for her. Even though I am a Princess this all feels wrong to me. I feel that my fate lies elsewhere, not tied down by marriage to some stuffy pompous royal.

So I donned a men's white shirt, leather jerkin, trousers, and boots along with a warm green cloak as I prepared to leave the castle. On my way out I grab a set of saddle bags, loading then with things like spare clothes, food, my bow, arrows and a bag of gold coins as I am not too sure what else I will need. The last thing I grab is my sword, buckling it firmly around my waist. Saddling my bay gelding quickly I ride out into the early light of morning.

My horse plods gently through the forest kicking up the fall leaves adorning the ground in beautiful shades of orange, red, and brown. Turning in my saddle I glance back at the castle wanting to save the image in my mind as I don't know when I shall return. With a heavy heart I turn and ride further into the forest away from everything I have ever known, my only consolation the fact that if I did not leave I would have become a prisoner in a gilded cage. Urging my horse onward I ride hard into the morning putting as much ground as possible between the castle and myself. It's around mid-day, my horse sweating heavily, as we walk along the road when I decide we should find a place to stop.

Finding a secluded glen with a small brook running through it I pull my horse up. I lead my horse to the brook making sure to watch his intake of water. When he has had what I deem a necessary amount I pull him away and tether him to a nearby tree with enough length left so he can nibble at the green grass. Pulling off my cloak I lay down on the ground nearby, vowing to only rest a little while.

I awake to the noise of a shrill scream. Bolting upright my hand on the pommel of my sword, I look to see the source of the noise. Moments later I see a woman in a simple home spun dress run by my secluded glen and following in her wake are two mounted horsemen. Grabbing my cloak I pull it on making sure the hood masks my features. Looking over their clothes, I take them for bandits, so mounting my own horse I give chase. Urging my horse as fast as he can I quickly gain ground on the men. I drop the reins and continue guiding my mount using my legs only as I pull out my bow and notch an arrow. Pulling back the string I let loose an arrow and as it streaks through the air, I have another already nocked and send it on its way as well. Both arrows hit their marks and the riders slump from their horses, landing on the ground crumpled and unmoving.

Using my seat and words I slow my horse and dismount, moving lightly on my feet to check the two downed men. I check them for any sign of breath but their bodies are already cooling so I know them to be dead. I look swiftly around the area for the woman but I see no sign of her.

I call out into the forest, "I mean you no harm, I only wish to know you are safe."

Moments later she steps from the forest as skittish as one can be, but with a regal carriage and strength. Straightening her posture and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she moves closer to me stopping only feet away. I take the moment to look her over. She has long flowing black hair, like a raven's wing and brown eyes that seem to burn into your very being, and porcelain skin with nary a blemish save for one small scar on her upper lip. I'm shaken from my perusal of her when she speaks.

"I am fine and would have been even if you had not stumbled upon us."

Hearing this I give a small snort, "Right and you could just magick your way out of this?"

She smiles and I see that her lips are red, a ruby red, the color of apples or blood. "Who says I don't have magick?"

And with that she disappears into a cloud of smoke leaving me bewildered and shaken. There are stories of people with magick but most are not to be trifled with, or even seen. Steeling my nerve I shake off the sense of foreboding in my bones and remount my horse. Deciding it might be beneficial to me I leave the scene, taking my arrows with me.

I ride into the fading light of day and into the darkness that follows until I come upon a small town that appears to have a place where I could find lodgings. Pulling up to the tavern oddly named the Dancing Bear; I leave my horse to be tended to by the stable boy, taking my belongings with me. Keeping my hood up I walk in and am engulfed in a wave of smoke, boisterous laughter and talking. Making my way to the bar, I signal to the bar keep, a beautiful woman with dark brunette locks. She walks over sizing me up as she does.

"What can I get you luv?" She asks drawing out the sentence.

I answer gruffly, " A room for the night, a hearty meal and a flask of ale is all I ask for."

She looks at me again, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow, "Do you have the coin?"

Pulling one gold piece from my belt I flash it and her eyes widen slightly.

"Alright we have a room available for you and a hot meal as well."

Nodding to her I speak, "Well then lead the way."

The room is small but it feels more homey than anything at the palace, and even though the straw mattress is lumpy, I have no complaints. She leaves me to get settled. Taking my time I stow my possessions and then head down stairs to the bar, grabbing my pipe from my bag as I do.

Settling myself in a corner of the bar I quickly put some leaf in my pipe. Lighting it I breathe in and feel the rush and the calm that comes after it, the smoke swirling around me. Keeping myself in shadow with my hood drawn up to conceal me I listen to the talk of the locals, catching bits and pieces of news but nothing all that noteworthy to me.

I'm drawn from my musing by the bar keep, as she sets my food in front of me, my mouth watering at the smell of it. Looking up at her, I wonder why she is still standing there.

"Yes?"

She looks at me again ignoring my question, "My name is Ruby but people call me Red."

"Alright." I don't know why she is telling me this but who am I to know how common folk really behave.

"What am I supposed to call you? Stranger?"

I nod my head sharply, "Sure."

My tone is clipped and the dismissal is clear. She walks away from me leaving me to my meal in peace. I eat the food savoring the taste but my mind is thinking of the woman I saved, her brown eyes haunting me.

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter, please review and let me know what you like.


	2. No Longer Safe

Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed. And a huge thanks to **karjens44** and **Dragonwingz76** for reviewing!

* * *

After I finish my evening meal, I sit in silence contemplating things and listening to the commotion of the bar around me. Soon enough though I find myself weary and turn to head to my room. I'm moving my way through the crowd when I feel a hand roughly grab my arm. Using my leverage as an advantage I twist my arm and manage to remove it from the unwanted touch. I am about to move on when I notice a gleam of metal, reflecting the dim light of the bar moving toward me.

My mind screams out knife and the world seems to slow and drain of color. I move on instinct grabbing the man's arm and tucking the knife against my side firmly. In a quick move I bring my free elbow smashing down on his arm and a sickening crack resounds along with the screams on agony from my attacker.

By now all eyes are on us and I begin to wonder if coming here was a good idea. But Ruby is soon at my side her brown eyes displaying a wide range of emotions but when they fix on me I find curiosity in their depths.

"I'm sorry about that; normally he never goes after someone."

I'm taken aback by her comment. "Wait you know this man?"

At my tone Ruby looks to be ashamed, "Yes I know him, he's the town drunk, mostly harmless."

I snort, "Well you might think harmless, but after seeing him brandishing a knife I would care to wager he's not quite that."

This whole day and night has been nothing of what I thought it would be. It seems a much crueler world than I had expected but I was determined to find the good in it.

I'm brought back to the conversation by Ruby's voice.

"I've never seen anyone move like that and so quickly. Are you trained?"

In truth I was never formally trained but I bugged the master of swords and he taught me. He took into account my size and the fact that I was a woman and taught me things to keep me safe, things a Princess shouldn't know but ought to.

I ponder her question a moment wondering whether or not I should really answer. I decide on a half-truth.

"I was trained in a manner of speaking, and if you've no more questions I would like to retire to my room."

The aggravation of it all has caused me to be vicious with my words but I can't quite find it in myself to care.

Once in my room I throw myself unceremoniously down onto the mattress, my body protesting.

After pulling myself up to change I finally lay down to sleep, and soon enough sleep claims me.

My dreams are filled with nightmarish shadows washed in shades of gray. I can hear my feet echoing as if I am walking down a corridor. Looking down I find flagstone under my feet and when I look up again I find I am in what looks to be the inner court yard of a castle. I hear a voice whisper to me but I cannot discern the words no matter how hard I try. I call out but there is no reply.

That is until I hear another set of footsteps and when I glance up I find the woman who I saved standing there. Magick. The word reverberates through me and a cold chill runs down my spine. Backpedaling quickly away from her I can only wish to wake up.

A rough thud sounds and I find my back up against a wall and the woman standing in front of me. She smiles, her lips shimmering red, the only color in my dream.

"So it seems we meet again?"

I meet her gaze surprised not to find malice but a kind of curious look but the kind of curious that could quickly lead to other things.

"This is a dream; I'm in my own mind. Leave me alone."

The woman draws back at my harsh words, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Very well, but you cannot escape me forever."

The words wash across me like ice cold water and the dream breaks. Sitting up in bed I draw in a heaving breath, trying to get my racing heart under control.

After a while I am able to get my mind and heart under control but when I am claimed again it is only to restless sleep.

When I awake the next morning it is to the warmth of sunlight streaming into the room. I pull my body from the bed and get ready for the day.

Once I am dressed I head downstairs and find Ruby there serving meals to patrons.

I settle myself at a table and catch several people looking my way but they turn quickly away when they catch my eyes with their own.

Ruby sets a steaming plate in front of me giving me a slight smile and a feeling of remorse courses through me.

"Ruby."

"Yes?" She turns back to me questioningly.

"I just wanted to apologize for my words last night, it had been a long day and I had no right to take it out on you."

At my apology the brunette smiles a full-fledged smile. "It's alright, that's not the worst thing to ever happen to me."

Her words seem cryptic but I let the thought of that go.

"Has there been any news in the kingdom?"

Ruby looks at me raising an eyebrow, "Well supposedly the Princess has run away and the King and Queen are worried, they just want her to come back home."

I take a small bite thinking this all over. "Well I don't doubt that the King and Queen want nothing more than for their daughter to come home but if she has run away there is nothing they can really do."

With that Ruby leaves me and I eat my meal in silence thinking over my dream.

When I am finished Ruby comes by to take my plate and gently place my hand over her own startling her.

"I have a question for you but I ask it only in complete confidence."

"Alright but it is not safe to talk here, come with me."

I follow her and soon find myself in a back room which appears to be Ruby's own room. She turns to me with a mixture of curiosity and confusion written on her face.

"I need to know if you have seen anyone by this description alright."

She nods, "I'll do my best."

"She has dark hair like a ravens wing, skin that's like porcelain with a small scar on her upper lip and lips that seem as red as blood or apples."

At the last part I hear Ruby gasp and I look up my eyes boring into her own.

"You know her?"

"Know her? No. Know of her? Yes."

The look I get from Ruby now is one of pity. "Whoever you are Stranger you have caught her attention and it's not a good thing. I've heard tell of many who have seen her and soon after they are never heard from again."

My heart freezes in my chest as worry claws against me. "But I did nothing to draw her attention I just saved her from two bandits. I saw her running down the road and I did what I thought was right."

"Oh dear this is not good. I hate to ask you to leave but I fear that none of us are safe with you here."

I look at the bar maid startled, "What you want me to leave?"

"Yes, you have no idea who you are dealing with. And by coming here all of us are now in danger. So please pack your things and leave."

I storm out of the room as yet another person orders me to do something I do not wish to do. Packing my things swiftly I head from the tavern and tack my horse up. The smell of straw, leather and a decidedly horsey smell fill my nose. Running my hand along my geldings coat I take the time to steady myself.

After I have gotten myself under control I ride out of the small village, the rhythm of my horse's hooves beating a staccato against the ground.

* * *

I hope you all have liked this chapter! And i will be posting the next one soon.


	3. Fight or Flight

Just wanted to say thanks to all of the follows and favorites. And huge thanks to **pinkcrazyness**, **TheWrongFog**, **kathy9567**, **Darkshadow-lord**, **Dragonwingz76**, and **jessie901121** for reviewing as well as all the** Guest** reviewers.

* * *

The rumbling sound of hoof beats fills my mind and I urge my horse onward. Faster and faster we go the wind whipping by me taking the air from my lungs. After traveling for a while at a fast gallop I pull my horse up and let him walk. Running my hand along his neck my hand comes away sticky with sweat.

"I'm sorry Dantes, you don't deserve my anger. I should not have pushed you so hard."

I dismount and walk along side my horse taking a moment to look at my surroundings. The trees seem to be thick here, older than the one's surrounding the palace, or they look like they are to my untrained eyes.

As I walk along side my horse I feel a sense of unease as if I am walking into some unknown danger.

A crack of a twig has me on high alert and I scan the area but don't see anything. The whiz of an arrow sounds overhead and I duck just in time to miss it. As I scramble back onto my horse I see six bandits materialize out of the woods.

Thinking quickly I grab the two knives on my belt and throw one after the other hitting two of the bandits in the chest, and they both crumple like dead weight. Now it's four on one, not the greatest odds but I can make do.

Pulling my sword from its sheath I get off of Dantes, sending the horse away from the impending fight.

Raising my blade into a defensive pose I ready myself for what is to come. Soon two of them are at me and I am struggling to keep them at bay. As I block an incoming blow to my shoulder I don't see the dagger aimed for my side. I only realize what has happened when I feel the sharp explosion of pain in my side, and in a rush of anger mixed with fear I strike down the two who I have been fighting. Taking a moment I press my hand to my side and it comes away red with my blood.

I regrip my sword looking at the two bandits who are left.

"Come on what are you waiting for?"

I take a step towards them and it's all they can do to scramble away from me back into the wood from where they came.

Once they are gone I lean against my sword, the point of it digging into the earth. When I feel like I am able to stand again, I turn looking for Dantes. My eyes widen in shock as I see the woman who I saved gently running her hand over my horses muzzle. I slowly try and make my way to her, using my sword as a walking stick, but as I do I notice the edges of my vision diming. Warm chocolate eyes meet my own as I lose my footing and fall to the ground.

As my vision dims and goes black I feel soft hands on me, as if trying to help.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle…

James walks toward the sitting room of his wife Snow, knowing that the news he brings will not ease their sorrow but at least he has news to bring at all. Pushing open the doors to the sitting room he sees Snow sitting in a nearby chair holding one of Emma's favorite cloaks, tears falling freely from her eyes.

She looks up when she notices his presence.

"James, is there any news?"

"Not about Emma, no."

His wife sinks disheartened back into her chair.

"But news about her leaving the palace has reached outside towns and the news is sure to spread quickly."

Snow looks at her husband sorrow shown clearly on her face. "I should not have pressured her. I knew she wasn't ready but the marriage would have been good for the kingdom."

"I know my love, but I think Emma is more like you than you think. She is a free spirit who should be able to find love in her own time."

Snow looks up at James then realizing the truth in his words. "I know James; I just want her to come home."

"As do I Snow, as do I."

* * *

My vision was slightly blurry when I awoke, feeling disoriented and groggy. I can hear voices talking but I can't make out the speakers so I just listen, closing my eyes.

"What are you doing here Regina? You told us if we did as you asked you would leave us alone."

A loud snarl is heard as the other person retorts, "That was a long time ago when I was better known as the Evil Queen. I am not the Evil Queen anymore and the fact that you sent this girl fleeing your town and into the woods, says that you still live in fear of what I was. If anyone is responsible for her condition at this moment it is you Ruby. You know that those woods harbor far more dangerous things than mere bandits, you are lucky the girl isn't dead. She would be if I had not arrived just in time."

I hear the voice I now know is Ruby reply, "What do you want me to do Regina?"

A beautiful laugh sounds and I wish I could see but I keep my eyes shut and continue to listen. "You will protect her and nurse her."

I can't help but grumble at that and I hear the two of them moving toward me and my eyes shoot open.

"Ah well if it isn't the Stranger, awake at last I see." I nod but still everything seems hazy, "Yes I'm awake but I can't see too well, everything is all fuzzy."

I feel a soft hand on my arm and the smell of apples wafts into my nose. "That is to be expected you hit your head hard against the ground. Get some rest and when you wake Ruby will be here to help you."

As the woman moves away from me, I struggle to sit up. "Wait where are you going?"

I hear her retreating footsteps stop and her voice carries to me. "I have some things to take care of Emma, but I will be back I promise you."

The fact that she said my name, my real name is lost to me for a moment in the seductive way she says_ I_ _promise you_, but then it hits me she said my real name. When I don't hear her say anything else I can only assume she has left. Sinking down into the pillows I sigh knowing that this whole mystery is just getting started.

When I wake again I can actually see. I sit up feeling pain lance up my side making my head spin. I stop moving feeling as if my head is pounding in time with my heartbeat.

My limbs feel weak and totally useless but I finally manage to drag myself up into a sitting position.

A few moments later as I am catching my breath Ruby walks into the room, brightening when she sees I am awake.

"I'm glad to see you are awake!"

Her voice grates on my ears, makes my eyes water and head spin so I clap my hands over my ears and whisper.

"Please not so loud."

Ruby's voice lowers, "I'm sorry I'm just really glad you are awake."

Ruby leaves me a bowl of soup and a cup of water which I just about inhale. Leaning back into the pillows on my bed I sigh thinking about the mysterious stranger who I now know is named Regina. But what was all this about her being an Evil Queen or not? I shook my head wincing in pain as my headache roared back to life. I will get to the bottom of this I vowed as the darkness of sleep claimed me.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks again for all of the rewievs.


	4. Everything Has Changed

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out to you guys but i hope you all love it. Thanks to everyone for all of the favorites and follows. And huge thanks to **kath9567**, th**eWrongFog**, **Darkshadow-lord**, **Harley Quinn Davidson**, **daypegoraro**, **karjens44**, **LOCISVU**, and the Guest reviewers.

* * *

For a week I am confined to bed rest, and by the end of it I am going out of my mind with boredom. Ruby brings me food and drink every day and even though I have offered her money she will not take any of it from me claiming that she is the cause of why I am currently stuck in this confounded bed.

If I am to go by what that woman Regina said then it is her fault, and right now I can't help but curse Ruby even though she has been my care taker.

I have never been one to sit idly by and have someone wait on me hand and foot, even when I was in the palace. I was always out running around getting into mischief, or attending lessons, most of which I tried to get out of, except of course for my riding lessons and impromptu weapon lessons with our master of swords.

I decide today is going to be the day that I will be getting out of this dang bed. With a growl I heave myself out of bed and stand again on my own two feet. My side aches terribly but I manage to walk of my own accord over to where there is a basin with clean water in it. I make sure I am clean and dressed in clean clothes.

Before leaving my room I tie my hair back in a messy pony tail then i finally step out my door. How I end up making it to the stairs that lead down to the dining room I don't actually know but I manage it. My side throbs horribly and I clutch my hand against it. Gritting my teeth against the pain I continue down the stairs and into the bar.

Once I am seated at a table I take a breather, taking small breaths so as to try and not aggravate the wound in my side any further.

I shut my eyes against the pain thinking of something, anything else. I soon find my mind on that woman Regina, with her hair and those eyes, those beautiful eyes. I find now that my pain has diminished so I open my eyes.

Looking around the bar I see a few people but Ruby is nowhere to be seen. Then I hear noise from upstairs as if someone is running around. I hear Ruby let loose a couple of expletives as she walks down the stairs and into the bar. When her eyes meet my own her face drains of all color.

"What are you doing downstairs? You should not be out of bed yet, if she finds out that I have let you out of bed, I'm going to be in so much trouble."

I can't help but let out a soft chuckle making sure not to irritate my side too much in the process. "Ruby you can't worry about that, you cannot keep me in bed, nor will I let you keep there. If she does get mad tell her I got out of bed of my own will and if she has more questions tell her to find me."

Ruby sighs, "Alright I will tell her. Now would you like something to eat?"

At the mention of food I perk up and my stomach rumbles, "I would love something to eat."

Giving me a bright smile Ruby turns and walks to the kitchen. A while later she comes back with a steaming plate of meat, potatoes and vegetables. My mouth waters at the sight as I've only had various soups until now. I dig into the food with gusto, eating everything on the plate. When I am done I push the plate away from me and wash it down with a glass of water. After my meal I sit by the fire and contemplate things.

After what seems like an age I tire of the thoughts whirling around my mind so I stand and slowly but surely make my way out to the barn to spend some time with Dantes. When my bay gelding sees me he nickers and walks to the stall door pressing against it and straining his neck to reach me.

"Hey boy, I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

I reach out and stroke his muzzle, his warm breath tickling my hand. I unlatch his stall door and move inside wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my face into his warm body. Dantes wraps his neck around me as if he is hugging me.

Releasing my hold from around his neck I sink down to the floor of his stall, my strength all but sapped. Dantes must have sensed something is not quite right with me because I soon find him lying down next to me. I drag myself to him and curl up against his side, using him as a kind of pillow.

As I sink off into sleep I can't help but think that Ruby and that woman Regina will not be happy with me for this but in truth I can't find it in myself to care.

I awake sometime later to the sound of a soft murmuring voice. My eyes flutter open to find Regina kneeling in the straw bedding next to Dantes. Our eyes meet and I struggle to sit up. She moves to my side helping me to a sitting position.

"You know you should not be outside let alone out of bed." Her tone is teasing but also rings with certain truth. I hang my head shyly knowing that I have been scolded like a little kid.

"I know Regina but I couldn't spend one more minute in that bed, I had to get out and do something."

"I understand and I can also tell patience is not something that comes easily to you."

I can't help but smile at that because it is true. I turn to look at her and for a moment get lost her chocolate brown eyes before smiling ruefully.

"I don't suppose you would help a stupid girl get back to her bed."

Regina laughs at that and it's a real laugh, one that I find reaches her eyes, making them sparkle with mirth. "Of course I will help you Emma, I could not leave you out here." Slipping an arm around my waist she helps me stand and leads me inside and up to my room.

Amazingly we make it to my room in good time, although when we get there my side aches terribly. I sit down gingerly on the bed but cannot keep the wince off of my face. Regina looks at me knowingly, "You know you over did it on your side today."

I slide myself into a comfortable sitting position before answering. "I know but I just had to do something."

"Yes and because you had to do something you will spend even more time in that bed."

"What?" At that I move quickly to look at her sending shooting pain along my side which leaves me panting for breath.

Regina is by my side her hand smoothing hair out of my face. "Emma, dear Emma, what am I going to do with you if you keep hurting yourself?"

I grit my teeth against the slight tremors of pain. "You could make it go away."

Regina looks at me momentarily, "I could but all magic comes at a price."

Hearing those words I blanche, "No price is worth taking away what pain I have."

Regina raises an eyebrow at me, "Really? Even if I could heal you, you wouldn't want it?"

I shake my head vehemently, "No, not at a price, especially if something might happen to you." The words are out of my mouth before I can even think about how they could be perceived. Regina falls silent and I look at her, meeting her eyes which stare questioningly back at me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Are you sorry about what it means? Or that you might have upset me?" I can't handle her questioning eyes any longer so I shut mine and answer her.

"I am only sorry that I might have upset you. As for what it means, that I am not sorry for."

I open my eyes again when I hear Regina sigh, "Oh Emma, you are too kind but you know nothing about me while I know more about you than most."

At the sadness clouding her voice I sit up, not caring about the pain that is lancing up my side. I move so that I am sitting next to her and hesitantly I reach out a hand to her. As I do a thought flitters across my mind, _what has caused such a beautiful women to become so broken_?

I gently rest my hand on top of her own and for a moment I fear she will pull away from me completely but she doesn't. Instead she laces her fingers with my own, giving me a small smile.

"Emma, you know you should go home, your mother and father are worried sick about you."

"I don't want to go home, they will just force me into marriage if I do, and then I will be stuck like a bird in a gilded cage."

Regina smiles but it's a smile that says she knows more than she is telling. "Emma trust me on this, you need to go home. It is not safe for you out here, and I promise you your mother will not force you into a marriage. She cares more for you than politics."

I nod my head as that truly sounds like my mother, "If I do will I ever see you again?" My heart is beating wildly in my chest as I await her answer.

"I don't think it would be wise for us to see each other again."

I go to speak but she squeezes my hand in her own and I quiet down. "Emma there are things you don't know about me, things which would cause issue if I were to visit you."

I hang my head as a sense of sadness fills me, "But I don't want to lose you, I just found you. You get me like no one else has, and I owe my life to you."

"I think we are even, you saved my life and I was only returning the favor."

I sigh realizing that Regina is most likely pulling away from me, I mean what would a beautiful woman like her want with someone like me. She makes as if to stand but in a moment spurred on by fear of loss I grab her and pull her to me. I look once in her eyes before kissing her softly on the lips and she whimpers into the embrace. Moments later I slide my tongue against Regina's lush lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. A moan signaled Regina's agreement and soon the kiss heated up that is until Regina pulls away sharply from me. Her eyes when she looks at me are dark and awhirl with a mix of emotions I cannot discern.

"I think it best if I take my leave of you now. Good bye Emma."

I watch Regina go, the cold expression she fixed me with as she said good bye burned into my mind. Once the full weight of what I have done hits me, I sink back onto the bed, angry and frustrated with what I did and sad at the loss of Regina.

Internally I am a mix of turmoil, guilt and sadness, and soon I find myself crying. Sobs wrack my body which sends pain exploding along my side. Soon darkness consumes me, whether it be from exhaustion or pain I do not know yet I am grateful for it either way.

The next day I refuse food from Ruby in a way of punishing myself, which I know is extremely childish but I can't help that, I'm hurting.

The day after that I accept food from Ruby and begin working on getting back my strength and movement. If I am to go home I want to be able to move without agonizing pain, and also not arouse suspicions from my parents.

Although I know the real reason why I have chosen to throw myself into my rehabilitation and that would be Regina. It has now been over a week since I had last seen her and I miss her terribly. Even though I do not know her that well, I feel as though we were brought together for some reason.

About a month from the day I kissed Regina I decide it is best I should head back to the palace. I hug Ruby pressing a handful of gold coins into her hand.

"Ruby thank you for everything you have done, especially putting up with all of my craziness."

Ruby smiles at me and I can tell she is trying not to cry, "It was no problem Emma. You are welcome back anytime and I do hope you come to visit."

I smile at that and find it good to hear my real name from Ruby. I had explained to Ruby the whole story after Regina had left and why she had called me Emma. Even after knowing that I was the Princess of the realm she treated me no differently and I was glad to count her as a friend.

"You will have to come and visit me sometime as well Ruby, I know I will miss your good cooking."

At that the brunette hugs me tightly to her once more. "Be safe Emma."

I nod pulling away from her and getting onto Dantes who stands ready to leave. "I will Ruby."

Nudging Dantes he launches into a smooth canter as we head back to the palace.

The air is cold as we ride and I am grateful for the warm fur lined cloak Ruby gave me, pulling it around me tightly.

Looking up I see the palace looming large and urge Dantes faster, as I realize just how much I missed home.

When we reach the gate I pull Dantes up and throw my hood back looking intently at the guards stationed there.

"It is I Princess Emma, open the gates."

It takes a moment as most of them are staring at me in awe, to get the gates open. When it is finally open I ride into the inner courtyard and dismount Dantes, leaving him in the capable hands of the stable boy but not before placing a kiss on his muzzle and murmuring a few words of thanks to him.

I stride boldly into the main foyer of the castle and then into my father's study where he, my mother and some of the council are going over paper work. At the noise of my entrance all of the occupants in the room look up at me. My mother looks at me and I can see tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Emma!" She exclaims while getting up and enveloping me into a hug. I hug her back relishing in the joy of having my parents again.

My father, James, comes up to me next, although my mother has yet to let me out of her arms.

"Emma, I'm so glad you are back and safe at that."

I smile at them both but then I remember there is something I have to ask them, something that has been bugging me for a while.

"I'm glad to be back but there is something I must ask you all in private."

My father and mother look at each other a moment before dismissing everyone else from the room. Once we are alone I look between the two of them and blurt out the question that has been plaguing me.

"Who is Regina?"

I watch as my mother's face goes ghastly pale and my father looks as if he could murder someone, and it's then that I remember that Regina said I know nothing about her. So what happened between my parents and Regina that would cause such a reaction?

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and i should have the next one up soon. :)


	5. Here and Now

Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed. You are all totally awesome! Hope you all like this next chapter and sorry it took so long to get to you.

* * *

I look between my parents unsure what to make of their reaction to my question. My mother is the first to speak.

"What do you know of Regina?" The question, words ringing sharply inn my ears, gives me pause. Should I tell my parents the truth? A part of me screams vehemently not to do so, so I don't but still I must come up with a suitable answer.

The simple lie falls from my mouth easily enough but does not ease the guilt that begins gnawing at me.

"I heard the name mentioned in a story being told in a tavern."

They take my answer easily, not for a moment thinking that it might not be the truth.

"Stories of the past no doubt, no one has seen her in over twenty years."

Twenty years?! The number floors me. I figured Regina to be older than me, but I could have never guessed her to be as old as my parents.

"What is the history between you and this Regina?"

I look between my parents, searching, pleading almost for answers.

"Its not just history, it's more of an ongoing saga."

My father's words are harsh, anger radiating from him as he speaks. My mother lays a hand gently on his arm, quieting him.

"Regina was my step mother, only a few years older than myself. She murdered my father, who I will admit was not a good man but it did not stop there. She has tried to kill me and your father, as well but good always triumphs, even against powerful dark."

Hearing this confession of the past only spurns me on further. "But what of Regina's story? Surely she must have had a reason for doing what she did."

My father looks at me angrily, a look I have never seen directed at me. "What does it matter Emma? These things are long buried in the past."

I want to shout that this so called past is not buried there but quite alive and well in the future. And I may or may not be in love with this enemy from my parents past, but I keep my mouth shut on that. Instead I answer with something different.

"It matters because not all things do stay buried in the past and can haunt you in the future."

With that slightly cryptic remark I turn and leave my father's study, heading to my rooms to change and take a relaxing bath

After changing out of my dirty clothes and taking a luxurious bath with hot water I get dressed in clean comfortable clothes. I am just pulling my shirt on when I hear a voice exclaim softly, "Emma?"

I turn around to find my mother staring at me, in particular the almost healed wound on my side. When I see where she is looking I tug my shirt down effectively covering the wound from her sight.

My mother looks at me and I meet her worried eyes with my unfazed gaze. "What happened Emma?"

"It's nothing, I assure you."

In hearing that my mother drops all pretense of tip toeing around the whole subject and bombards me with a question. "What I saw was not nothing Emma, that looks like a knife wound. Where did you get that?"

I glare at her not wanting to even broach this subject with her. "I got it while riding in the forest, I was attacked by a few bandits but I was able to defeat them and make it back to the town I had left. I stayed there until I was well enough to come home. I can take care of myself mother; I'm not a little girl anymore."

My tone is harsher than I would have liked but my parents need to realize that I am not their little girl anymore and I do not need the constant coddling.

When I look at my mother once more I find her looking at me sadly. "Emma I just want you to be safe, I love you. I know you aren't my little girl anymore and even though I wish I could protect you I know that I can not. Pleas just promise me that you will be safe."

I smile at her, "I will mom, I don't just place myself in danger it just has a way of following me."

She smiles ruefully back at me, "I know you don't Emma." Giving me a small hug she begins walking out of my room but when she gets to the door she pauses looking back at me.

"Whatever interest you have in Regina and the stories we told you today I hope that's all it is. Regina is dangerous and I unlike your father still believe her to be out there. So please leave it at just an interest and stay well away from it all."

I stare after her in wonder and once she is out of sight I sink down onto my bed my thoughts running rampant through my mind.

After a moment I stand and begin pacing my room thinking aloud.

"Okay so I know my parents knew Regina and she is someone who my parents consider an enemy and if my father is to be taken seriously then she is their number one enemy. Why is it then that she saved my life? She could have just left me there to die on that road and thought nothing of it. Yes I know I saved her life but that in no way puts her in my debt. Is this all just some elaborate plot that I am just a casualty in? Do I mean anything to her or am I just a pawn?"

I growl angrily and pull at my hair. I move to stand in front of my dressing mirror and find my green eyes full of anguish and anger. "Why is it that the one person I find myself falling in love with is someone who wants nothing to do with me?"

I sink down resting my head in my hands trying to stop my feelings from boiling over but they do. Wiping my eyes angrily I storm from my room down to the archery range where I grab a bow and a quiver full of arrows and let lose a flurry. Once my quiver is empty I stop and look at my target and find it riddled with arrows in a tiny compact circle. I'm interrupted though when I hear my father's voice ring out in the courtyard.

"Emma! Still a good shot as always."

I can't help but smile at the compliment. "Well I've had a lot of practice and I had a good teacher."

My father smiles at that since he was the one who taught me at an early age. "Well I can see you are still good with your bow, but how have you fared with your sword since you left?"

That comment makes my blood run cold as I have not handled a sword since I was stabbed in the woods but I know that I have to at least try.

"Alright father just let me get my sword from my room."

I take my leave and walk back to my room wondering just how this is all going to play out. I step into my room shutting the door behind me but then something catches my attention as if someone is watching me. Then it hits me as I smell apples and I can't help but say her name.

"Regina."

I hear a soft chuckle come from behind me and turn to find Regina in all her beauty standing behind me. I look at her my eyes going wide. "What are you doing here? You can't be here."

"I am only here for a moment so do not worry."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to apologize and I come bearing a gift."

I look at her incredulously, "Wait you are here to apologize? Why?"

Her brown eyes are full of an emotion I can't quite place as she takes a few steps in my direction. "I am here to apologize for how I reacted to you. Its not that your advances were unwanted, quite the opposite in fact, but I have a colorful history with your parents and I didn't want you to think I was using you."

I nod my head not trusting myself to speak.

"I have also brought you a little something, a gesture of sorts."

She lifts the sheathed sword she was holding and places it gently in my hands. I look at the hilt and crossguard and find it has a beautiful design of an apple tree on it. I look from the sword to the woman who holds my heart.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome Emma, you deserve it, but now I must go."

"Wait, how will I find you?"

She turns back to me a beautiful smile gracing her lips. "Call my name."

"Your name?"

"Yes."

And with that her lips find my own in a brief and searing kiss before she disappears in a puff of purple smoke.

I touch a hand to my lips but am brought back to my senses when I remember my father is waiting for me. Buckling the sword quickly to my waist I stride from the room and out to face my father.

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Breath of Life

I just want to sincerely apologize for the fact that I have not updated this story in ages. Life has just become quite overwhelming, with school and other things. Hopefully I can get back to updating this in a timely manner. I feel bad for leaving you all hanging for so long. I hope you all like this next chapter.

* * *

I gripped the pommel of my new sword tightly as I walked out into the courtyard. My father looked up as he heard my footfalls echo. I see him look over the sword I now carry and know there will be a question forth coming.

"Where did you get that sword?"

There is the question and my hand tightens on the grip but still I know I must answer. "It was a gift from a friend."

He raises and eyebrow at me, "That is a very expensive gift."

I look my father straight in the eye as I answer, "I saved her life and in return she gave me this." I know it's not the complete truth but I would not tell him that. I pull my sword from its sheath and look pointedly at him. "So are we going to do this?"

My father draws his sword and just like that we are at each other, our swords dancing in a clash of steel. It's when I go to block an incoming blow from my father that I feel pain shoot through my side. I stumble and almost get hit by his sword but as quickly as the pain starts it ebbs away as warmth spreads along my side. When I smell a hint of apple in the air I can't help but smile because I realize that for whatever reason Regina is looking out for me. That thought alone brings me great happiness and I continue to fight with renewed vigor. Our swords clang in a fierce squeal of metal grating against metal. In a surge of strength I knock my father back and before he can raise his sword I have my own leveled at his throat. Our eyes meet and I know that I have won. I pull my sword away and sheath it, then offer my hand out. He takes it looking in my eyes as he does.

"You've done well with your sword as well. I always knew someday you would surpass me."

He claps me on the back and the two of us walk back to the castle. Before we go into the dining room where my mother awaits us, my father stops and turns to me. "I know you don't want to talk about what has happened but your mother and I were seriously worried and now you've come back changed. I don't know why but I know there has to be some kind of reason. Did you meet someone? Is it a boy?"

At the word someone my eyes flick up but when I hear the word boy I look away. Too late I realize that that in and of itself could be an answer even though I didn't say a word. I am lucky though that my father says nothing more, but he looks at me, just looks and its then that I know he knows. As the two of us walk into the dining room my father whispers to me, "We will talk about this more later."

I know there is no way I can get out of this so I just nod my head, letting the subject drop. The two of us then join my mother at the table and we talk of trivial things while I ponder over when my father will question me. I'm drawn from my musings by my mother calling my name.

"Emma?"

I look at her meeting her warm eyes, "Yes mother?"

"Would you tell me a little about the town you stayed in?"

That question sets me on edge but I know that if I don't answer it will make my parents even more suspicious of what I have done and where I have been. I nod my head to let her know I will answer while I scramble for a suitable one.

"Well I guess it is like every other town. I can't say very much about it as I spent most of my time in the tavern."

My father jumps in at that, "The tavern? Why were you there so much?"

It figures that my father would ask that but I answer it anyways. "I was in the tavern for just a night or two and then I rode out but a ways out of town, in the forest, I was attacked by bandits. I managed to fend them off and make it back to the tavern where I was taken care of by a woman named Ruby."

My mother looks at me astonished, "Wait Ruby was the one who nursed you back to health? I haven't seen her in ages, how is she?"

I'm a bit shocked that my mother knows Ruby and that it sounds like the two were friends. "Well she seems to be doing fine but I never knew you were friends as she never brought it up."

The three of us sit in silence a moment before I decide that I can't take any more of this questioning and I have already eaten my fill. I stand from the table and wish my parents good night.

I make my way up to my room and fall wearily into bed, and sleep soon takes me.

When I wake the next morning I find that I am well rested. I soon find my mind on Regina and without a second thought I call out her name softly. For a few minutes there is nothing so with a sigh I get out of bed and start getting dressed for the day. I have pulled on my pants and am just about to pull on my shirt when I hear Regina call my name.

"Emma."

I whirl around quickly covering my chest with the shirt I am currently holding in my hands. "Oh geez, I didn't think you were going to show up."

"I did hear you call my dear but I was in the middle of something, although I'm glad I came when I did." I watch as her eyes rake over my form and I quickly pull the shirt on and give her a sheepish smile.

"Well I'm glad you came, I've missed you greatly."

She moves closer to me resting a hand gently against the side of my face, sending a chill racing through my body.

"I know you have, I've kept watch and even though you have tried you could not hide the sadness from one who has known much. Do not despair any longer for I am here and I will not leave you."

"You promise?"

"I swear on my life that no force on this earth can keep me from you."

I can't keep the smile off of my face as I move toward Regina pulling her body to mine, tangling my hands in her raven hair before kissing those lush red lips. I get lost in the taste and feel of her; so much that I don't hear the door to my room open.

"Emma!" My name being called shatters the moment. I whirl around, putting Regina behind me.

I find my mother standing there, her eyes wide in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Well hello dear, I didn't think I would be seeing you."

I tense, knowing Regina's words only serve to inflame my mother.

"Regina please don't do this."

I feel her hand come to rest on my hip, "Alright darling."

The word of endearment makes my mother's eyes flit between the both of us before her eyes come to rest on me once again.

"Emma, what have you done? You don't know what she has done."

I place my hand over the one Regina has on my hip. "I know what I need to know, she has saved my life, and has helped me more than anyone can know. I am forever indebted to her, and I love her."

At those words two gasps echo out in the room, one from Regina, and another from my mother.

"You don't know what you are doing."

I look at my mother and utter the words I know to be true. "I know enough."

I turn around in Regina's arms and find her warm brown eyes, softly I whisper, "Take me away from here."

Just like that I feel the magic pull at me, and we are gone from the palace in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

As always please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	7. There For You

**So i wrote this chapter after spending time with a friend i hadn't seen in quite some time. This chapter and some of the comments Emma makes are in a way some of the things i would like to say to her but don't have the courage to do so. Overall i hope you all like this chapter, i really had a fun time writing it. Also thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Sorry for deleting and then reposting this chapter, there were some glaring errors that i didn't catch and i wanted to fix them.**

* * *

When I open my eyes again I find that we are in the courtyard from my dream. I look at Regina curiously, wanting to ask but afraid to do so.

"I have brought you to my castle, I figured it would be the only safe place to go, but it is also obvious. Your parents will be here within the week to bring you back."

She sighs and pulls away from me, and my heart clenches. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"Emma, my dear, you have no need to apologize. You are the one who is suffering for my mistakes. If anything it should be I who should apologize to you."

She once again pulls back from me and begins walking into the castle. I follow along behind her silently. Finally we reach what looks to be her chambers and wordlessly Regina turns to me, gesturing for me to sit in one of the chairs. Regina does the same, and for the first time I see her facade of control break, as her carefully constructed walls come crashing down.

When her eyes meet my own I see them swimming with tears and my heart begins to break in my chest. Without a second thought I am out of my chair and kneeling next to hers.

"Regina….. my love, please look at me."

At the words my love her eyes meet my own once again. She places a hand softly against my cheek and I lean into the touch. "Oh Emma, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

I look at her, my eyes trying to convey all the emotions I feel at this very moment. "You don't have to do anything to deserve me. I am merely happy to be in your presence. You are such a strong person; to have gone through all that you have and still remain speaks volumes. To me you are beauty, strength and passion all rolled into one. I know that you can't see that but I do. It's a part of what drew me to you. You are imperfectly perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Emma, thank you for those kind words but you need to understand that I wasn't always good, I was evil and I liked it."

"I know, but you were evil because you were changed by the events of your life, it wasn't what you did that made you change, it's what others did you to and circumstance."

Regina pulls back from me but I grasp her hand lightly entwining our fingers together. She looks at me and I can sense that she is once again near tears.

"You don't understand, everyone who has ever cared about me left me, or used me for some purpose."

I realize in that instance that she was afraid I would be like all the others and leave her too. I stand pulling her with me as I do. Wrapping my arms tightly around her I whisper softly to her. "I care about you and I will never leave you, I would have to be dragged away, my body broken and no fight left within me to leave you."

Regina sobs in my arms her tears falling hotly onto my chest. I hold her to me, not saying anything. I lean my head on top of hers and breathe in trying my best to stop the tears that threaten to fall from my own eyes, but it is to no avail. The tears that before threatened to fall spill from my eyes. Regina looks up when she notices me crying and wipes my tears reverently from my face.

"Oh Emma, please do not cry for me, I do not deserve your tears."

I look at her sharply, "Do not say that you don't deserve anything. You deserve the world and more, and I just hope that I can give you what you deserve. There are so many things I would like to do for you."

Regina pulls back in my arms, "Like what?"

I smile sheepishly, "Well for starters I would like to court you properly, to show you what you mean to me with little words and gestures. I want to make you feel like you are the center of my world."

I watch the beautiful smile unfold on Regina's face, as she lays a hand softly over my heart. "I would love nothing more than that. You truly are my White Knight."

I smile joyously at her words, but before I can reply she pulls me to her and kisses me soft and tenderly at first but building with a fiery passion. As her hands move to tangle in my hair my hands move to her waist grasping and moving her until our bodies are flush against one another.

When we finally pull away from one another our faces are flushed and Regina's lipstick is noticeably smeared. I bring a hand up to my face and try to wipe it off but to no avail. With a smirk Regina moves to wipe my face for me and I stand there blushing like a fool.

When she pulls away from me I meet her gaze, and her eyes are smoldering pools. I break her gaze and look away from her feeling my cheeks burn. Regina once again steps into my personal space, placing a hand on my chin and tugging gently until I am once more looking her in the eye.

"Something wrong?" The words come out more like a seductive purr and it takes everything I have to choke back a moan. Not daring to trust my voice I shake my head but look anywhere but her.

She laughs, and it sends chills racing down my spine. I shudder and try not to make it obvious, but apparently it is as Regina smirks at me, her eyes dancing.

"Darling, it would be so much easier if you just told me what you want."

How on earth did we go from a heartfelt conversation, to such a sexually charged situation so quickly? It's not that I have an issue with it, it's just that I had planned to court her properly before we even went there, and lets not even touch the fact that I've never even had sex before.

I open my mouth a few times before I can get words out. "I want you-" At those words she cuts me off with a searing kiss that makes my knees grow weak but somehow I manage to pull away from her.

"Regina wait, I didn't finish. I want you, I really do but I, how do I put this? I've never done this before."

Regina's eyes meet mine and I can't quite read the emotions there. "You've never?"

I shake my head, biting my lower lip nervously. Watching her I see her whole demeanor change. One moment she is exuding sexuality but in the next she is nothing but comforting. Wrapping her arms firmly around my waist she lays her head on my chest, and breathes deeply. She mumbles something I don't quite catch.

"What was that?"

Regina pulls back and looks me in the eye while saying, "You truly are something else, my dear."

I blush again, but don't look away. "That's a good thing right?"

"Yes it is, darling."

At the term of endearment a huge grin cracks my face. I can't help but kiss her. I pull her against me and I soon find her lounge running along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I willingly oblige and she slips her tongue into my mouth, and I can't help but groan at the sensation digging my nails into her sides. She is the one that ends the kiss, pulling back from me but not without nipping my bottom lip lightly. I feel light headed and overwhelmed by the heady rush of it all.

"Wow."

Regina smirks at me, "That's only a precursor of what is to come."

I bite back a moan at that and inwardly curse myself for being so chivalrous but I know that I want to do this the right way because I love her. That word stops me cold, love, could that really be what this is? It only takes me a moment but I know that it is.

Love, something I never thought I would have felt. I pull Regina to me, hugging her, just relishing in the fact that she is here with me, and that she is mine.

The two of us pull apart from each other and I know that the moment has passed. We both settle onto the lounge at the foot of the bed, talking about things that to most would seem trivial or uneventful but to me mean the most. Like how Regina has always loved to ride horses, and how apples are one of her favorite fruits and her favorite color is actually blue, even though she only tends to wear purple or black.

It's moments like this when I get to witness Regina's quirks and learn random tidbits and maybe a couple of important facts about her, that I realize that I could come to love her even more - even when it means that I will also experience her flaws. But that is what makes her human, makes her someone I could see myself standing next to forever, simply because it takes away the pedestal underneath her, and in truth I wouldn't want it any other way.

I will take whatever comes next with my parents, but for now all I want to do is be here, in this moment with her.

* * *

**So i hope you all like this chapter, and please if you can review i would love to know what you think, and also if uh i should write a sex scene between the two.**


	8. Two is Better than One

**So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted. I hope you all like it and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Oh and this chapter is rated M just so you all are aware.**

* * *

We talked late into the evening until both of us were too tired to do so. I was about to walk out of her room when she stops me with her hand on my arm. I turn to face her and find she is smiling sweetly at me. "Don't go Emma, I don't want to be alone. I want you here beside me."

Those words thrill me beyond belief and I happily oblige, stepping once more back into her room. She hands me a loose shirt and I change quickly. When I turn back around I find her looking at me appreciatively, and I can't help but blush at that. I meet Regina's eyes and she beckons me to the bed. I slip into bed beside her, luxuriating in the comfort of the sheets. Regina turns to face me pulling me close to her so that her head can rest softly against my chest, and our legs intertwine. I breathe softly trying to control my raging hormones.

"Emma I can hear your heart and it sounds like it's trying to beat out of your chest."

I tilt my head down meeting Regina's brown eyes, "Of course it is, I'm in bed with the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on."

I can see her blush but she looks away burying her head in the crook of my neck. " You're just saying that." The words move along the column of my neck and I have to fight back a shiver.

"No Regina I'm not you are beautiful and I'm glad I am here with you." At that she places a soft kiss on my throat and I about die. As I'm trying to gather myself I hear her chuckle softly, "Goodnight Emma."

"Good night Regina."

Soon enough I am able to fall asleep in the comforting warmth that being next to Regina provides.

* * *

I awake the next morning to a gentle shaking. I open my eyes to find Regina smiling down at me. "Morning."

"Good morning Emma, I was thinking you might sleep the day away."

I smile up at her, "You know I probably could have, I haven't slept that good in such a long time. Thank you."

Silence falls between us but it's not uncomfortable, the two of us are just content to be together. Finally Regina breaks it. "Would you like to go riding with me? I have a horse in the stables that I think would be perfect for you."

I nod my head but I feel a pang that I don't have Dantes with me. "I'd love too."

Regina's eyes light up with happiness and she gets up from her place on the bed next to me. "I'll just grab you some clothes, you can eat and then we can go."

I smile still not quite ready to get out of bed, just content to watch the woman I love.

She brings me the clothes and I finally drag myself out of bed. I head into her bathroom to quickly change. As I do I look over the clothes she has given me; a pristine white shirt, dark royal blue tunic, and a pair of brown breeches. I don't know whose clothes these previously were but they fit me quite comfortably. I exit the bathroom throwing my hair up in a messy bun. I find Regina waiting expectantly, her eyes raking quickly over me, but I find I don't mind, not in the least.

"Well come on then, you don't want to spend all day standing there do you?" I duck my head sheepishly, a blush creeping over my cheeks.

"No."

Regina moves to me and laces her fingers through mine and then proceeds to lead me to the stables. All the while I can't help but marvel at just how well our hands fit together and just how right it all feels.

Finally we arrive at the stables and in that instance I can tell she is at ease but there is a shadow that flickers quickly across her face. I store that piece of information away and vow to ask Regina about it later.

She squeezes my hand lightly, and leads me to a stall where a dapple grey gelding is. The horse sticks his head out of the stall and I place my hand gently against his warm muzzle, and he breaths out into my hand. I giggle childishly because it tickles, but I continue gently stroking his face. I look over at Regina and am happy to see her smiling as well.

"This is Fiddler, and he will be who you are riding."

"He's very sweet, much like his owner."

Regina looks down at that and I swear I can see the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Emma, you are too kind." She meets my eyes when she says this and brings both of our clasped hands up and places a light kiss on mine.

After that she quickly gathers up his tack and a grooming kit for me and then leaves me with Fiddler. I enter his stall with the halter in hand and quickly am able to put his halter on with ease. I'm thinking about tying him up while I am grooming him but he is standing there so docile that I decide not to. I lose myself in the rhythm of grooming and getting him tacked up and all too soon I am finished. As I give the girth another check I find Fiddler craning his neck around to look at me. I give his nose a scratch and then I open the stall door and lead him out.

When I exit the stables I find that Regina is already there standing next to a beautiful dark bay mare. I can't help but smile at how she seems to exude happiness.

"Are you ready?"

I nod and then put my foot in the stirrup and swing myself up onto Fiddler. I look down from my perch and find the ground is farther away than it is when I ride Dantes. For a moment I am a little worried but I quickly stuff the though aside when I'm jerked from my thoughts as I hear Regina call my name next to me. I look over to find her looking at me curiously so I answer her unasked question.

"It's nothing, it's just that he's bigger than Dantes and I'm not used to it."

She nods, "Understandable, so we will take it slowly."

I give her a curt nod, and the two of us ride out into the woods, following a well-worn path.

Soon though the path opens up onto a huge field and I watch as Regina nudges her horse into a canter and I'm about to do the same when Fiddler just follows suit. His stride is huge and eats up ground quickly although I find with a sigh of relief that it is easy to sit. I smile gleefully as I catch up to and surpass Regina. Finally when we are a ways ahead I pull up Fiddler and look behind me and watch as Regina approaches.

In that moment I can't help but think her so beautiful with a serene smile on her face lighting up her eyes.

"That was a rush!" I can't help it, I just blurt it out.

She laughs but agrees, "Yes it was, it's one of the reason's I love riding so much. It makes me feel free."

The two of us sit in silence the only noise is Fiddler chomping on his bit. Soon though Regina speaks up, "Come with me there is some where I would like to show you."

She nudges her horse into a trot and I follow her. We ride for a little while into the tree's until we come to a beautiful secluded glen with a tiny brook running through it. Regina dismounts her horse and I do the same, tethering him loosely to a tree so he can graze. When I finish I find Regina sitting on felled log seemingly lost in thought.

I approach carefully, hoping to not startle her away from me. I reach her and she has yet to look up at me. I place a hand gently on her forearm and she looks up at me startled.

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "It's nothing."

I know that she doesn't want to talk about this but it seems to be weighing on her heavily. "Regina please, I know something is bothering you, I saw it when we were in the stables but I didn't say anything. Now I'll ask you again, is something wrong?"

"It's Daniel."

I look at her perplexed, "Who's Daniel?"

She looks at me tears shimmering in her eyes. "He was my first love, I was to run away with him, but my mother got word of this plan and stopped him. She ripped his heart from his chest as I watched. He was the stable boy and I loved him with all my heart."

At that she starts crying and so I pull her to me, rocking her softly. "It's okay; I won't let anything bad happen I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about Emma; it's the fact that I feel things for you. I feel things I've never felt not even with Daniel. I'm scared."

I pull back from her and look in her brown eyes full of fear and my heart hurts for her. "Regina I'm scared too, I've never felt anything like this before, but that doesn't mean I am going to leave you. I will stay with you, and fight for you, till we figure out just where this is going." I pull her back to me again and just hold her, content in the moment, even though I know that there is much more to that story.

Finally Regina pulls away from me even though my heart is clamoring for her not to. She stands brushing herself off before walking back to her horse. When she gets there she catches my eye and looks at me expectantly.

"Come Emma, I think it is time for us to go home."

I nod not quite sure what to say to her so I walk to Fiddler and mount up. The ride back seems to be shorter than the ride there but that could be because we cantered most of the way back.

Upon arriving back I led Fiddler into his stall and got him untacked and then brushed down. I waited until he felt cool enough to let him have water. Once I was sure he was going to be okay I let myself out of his stall and walked back to the tack room with all of his tack. I was walking back to his stall when I felt a hand on my arm. I whirl around to find myself face to face with Regina, a look I can't quite place on her face.

I'm about to say something when she cuts me off by smashing her lips into mine in a searing kiss, and within moments it became bolder, tongues meeting as mouths opened for more. I gasped when she pulled back nipping sharply on my bottom lip. When I meet Regina's eyes I find them dark and swirling. I gulp as that look has me trembling and trying so hard to keep my control. She moves closer to me backing me up until my back thuds against the wall of one of the stalls. She places her hands on either side of me effectively trapping me. Leaning forward her body presses into mine as she whispers into my ear.

"I know you want to court me but right now all I want is you." She takes my earlobe in between her teeth and bites it, before stepping away from me. I look at her my chest heaving, not quite believing what she just said. Finally I am able to find my words. "Okay."

At that one word she grabs my hand and pulls me forcibly to her and we are gone in a puff of purple smoke.

When the smoke clears I find that we are in Regina's bedroom. Without any preamble she walks me backward till my legs hit the bed, and I end up falling backwards. She hovers over me her eyes going dark before she kisses me harshly taking my breath away as our teeth clack together. She pulls away from me kissing down my neck till she reaches my pulse point. I groan and offer up the length of my neck as I feel her teeth nip and suck, marking me. She pulls away from my neck and I look up at her and she smiles at me. She runs a hand gently across my check but I want nothing more than to feel her lips against mine again, so I tangle my hands in her luscious locks and pull her to me. I kiss her, letting myself get lost in the kiss and my hands roam her clothed body. She breaks the kiss and moves her hands to my tunic and shirt whispering breathlessly, "I want to see you."

My heart about stops when I hear those words so I just nod at her, and her fingers quickly undo the ties before she pulls both my tunic and shirt over my head. I watch as her eyes roam over my uncovered skin. When I feel her place hot open mouthed kisses against the base of my neck I squeeze my eyes shut. Her lips soon travel lower, placing kisses between my breasts.

"Oh." I moaned softly. Not waiting any longer, Regina sucked a tight nipple into her mouth, lavishing attention to it. "Oh… uhhh… fuck Regina."

"Language dear."

My eyes flash open at that and I try to glare at her but she returns her mouth to my breast and gently bites down on the hard bud, pulling it back stretching the skin tight, before releasing IT with a pop. I arched my back loving the way her mouth felt on my. I gasped as Regina switched to the other one, licking, sucking, biting, and stroking her tongue across it.

I squirmed beneath the dark haired beauty. I groaned in frustration as Regina stopped the assault on my breasts to kiss lower. She pulled away from me and grabbed my hips moving me up the bed until my back rested against the headboard, and then she quickly pulled off my boots and pants before smiling seductively at me. "Now where were we?"

Regina's eyes roamed across my body and drifted to my waist. For the very first time, Regina viewed me in all my naked glory.

"Stunning." Regina commented, her hands gliding up my toned legs. "Bend them." I did as she asked, bending my knees so that my feet rested on the bed. My knees were still pressed together, nervously hiding my most intimate part. A soft caress traveled up to my bent knees, resting on top. "Open." Regina didn't need to offer another explanation, gently pushing my legs apart. The cool breeze from the room ghosted across my heated core and I let out a soft moan. I was fully exposed now, and as Regina gazed at me, I held my breath.

Regina ran her hands down my legs pushing them open even wider. "I have to taste you." Regina said, mostly to herself, as she lay down between my bent legs.

I gasped as Regina slowly slid her tongue through my folds.

"Oh God Regina!" I cried out, my fists clenching into the mattress.

Regina expertly danced her tongue along my pussy. Her tongue flicks at my little ball of nerves and my hands go flying for her hair, scratching scalp and tangling my hands in her tresses.

As her tongue slid up and down through my sex, Regina allowed her fingertips to dance along my opening. Teasingly, pressing just the pad of her finger inside, before withdrawing again. I couldn't help but let of a strangled gasp, my stomach muscles rippling with pleasure.

Regina went back to swirling her tongue through me, flicking just barely against my clit making me lose focus. A hard bite to my hip jolted me back. I smirked briefly as I noted that Regina was a biter.

I groaned as Regina once again slid just the tip of her finger inside, stroking a few times, before pulling out again.

Regina stopped licking for a moment before sucking on my clit softly.

I jerked up, gasping again as Regina's free hand slammed my hips back down to the bed with a surprising strength. My legs that were bent on either side of Regina's body threatened to collapse, wanting to press together to relieve the ache that Regina was coaxing along. "Oh please god more…" I gasped.

I groaned in frustration as she slowed her pace. "Please Regina just fuck me."

"I'm trying to take this slow because this is your first time."

"Regina please I just want to feel you inside of me."

Regina nodded and slid two fingers inside of me, making my words break off with a loud moan. For a second there was brief pain and she held still inside of me.

After giving me some time to adjust to the sudden intrusion Regina began to move her fingers in and out slowly at first but picking up speed. The experience was a little painful at first but by the time her fingers were really moving it felt so blissfully good that I didn't care. My body arched up more, legs straining to stay in their position as my fists grabbed at the sheets on the bed.

"Regina! Oh… more… please god… more!" I cried out, just below a scream.

"My pleasure." Regina purred before lowering her mouth to my clit, sucking and licking at it with the same tenacity that her fingers were going at inside of me. "You taste so good." Regina commented as she broke away for air before returning to my clit.

"Oh… I… more… fuck… so close." None of my words were coming out in complete sentences, just random babbles. My body was quivering with pleasure as Regina's fingers curled against my weak spot. "Gonna cum….so close."

With a strong flick of her tongue against my clit Regina brought me to climax.

Regina's name breaking from my lips in an uncontrolled scream, my body froze before thrashing on the bed as waves of hot pleasure ran through my body. My mind went blank as the intense orgasm rocked me to the core, Regina's skilled fingers riding me through wave after wave.

When my body could take no more and the last wave of pleasure passed, I collapsed down onto the bed. I still trembled with the tingles of the aftershock.

Kissing up my body, Regina came to rest on my lap, straddling me gently.

I met her lips in a soft kiss, tasting myself on Regina's succulent lips. As I pulled away from her I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for being my first. I want to repay the favor." After I say this I can't help but yawn. Regina smiles knowingly, "You're tired and need to sleep, there will be time later."

I frown at her, "But I haven't even seen you naked."

Regina stands from the bed and quickly pulls off her clothes before coming back to sit on the bed next to me. I can't help but ogle her body as she is so beautiful, but as I yawn for the second time I know Regina is right and that I should just go to sleep. So I slip under the covers and Regina joins me wrapping me up in her arms and in that moment I feel like I've finally found home.

* * *

When I wake the next morning I find myself alone in bed. I quickly get up pulling on some clothes and go in search of Regina. I find her sitting in her garden, staring pensively out at nothing. I call out to her but she still stares ahead lost to her thoughts. It is only when I sit down next to her on the bench she is on does she notice me. She looks at me smiling, "Good morning Emma, I'm sorry I was not there when you woke."

"It's alright, I was just worried that I had done something or you had changed your mind."

Regina turns to face me fully grabbing my hands and looking me square in the eye, " You have nothing to worry about Emma, I feel things, you make me feel things I haven't felt in such a long time. If anything I owe you a great deal, and you would have to do something irrevocably horrible to get me to change my mind."

I can't help but feel a surge of emotion at that and I pull her to me hugging her tightly before pulling back to place a swift kiss on her cheek. I once again pull her back for another hug, not quite ready to let her go. The two of us stayed like that for quite some time just holding each other basking in the comfort and ease of it.

We spend most of the day together, hardly spending a moment apart. She tells me of her mother and her past as the Evil Queen and I take it all in stride knowing that all of that had made Regina into the woman she is now. I told her of my life in the palace, how I had always wanted to get out to see the world outside the castle walls. I told her how I hated my lessons except the ones for riding and weapons. She laughed at that a beautiful laugh that I couldn't help and smile at.

By the time dinner rolled around I was ravenously hungry and my stomach made it known. I couldn't help but blush at that, but Regina just grabbed my hand and led me back into the castle.

"Come let us go get something to eat."

I lace my fingers with her own and we walk hand in hand together. Instead of heading to the dining room we instead head to the Regina's room. We sit down on the lounge and with a wave of her hand Regina magick's us up some dinner. I stare wide eyed at the food and then look at Regina apprehensively.

"I thought you said magick came at a price."

"It does, but small things such as this only saps my strength, so I might be a little tired later. But if it means I don't have to leave your side to make food then consequences be damned."

I stare up at her my mouth open a little. Regina smirks before placing a finger lightly under my chin shutting my mouth gently. "It's not polite to stare, and if you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies."

I can't help but blush at that and I try to turn away but she grips my chin softly but firmly in her hand. She pulls me to her and I let her as I'm lost in her chocolate brown orbs, our dinner completely forgotten. Our lips meet softly and I can't help but moan at the taste and touch of it. I go to deepen the kiss but she pulls away from me, smiling cheekily.

"That will have to wait, I don't want our food to go to waste."

I nod at her in understanding but inwardly I can't help but groan. She picks up one of the utensils and I set about doing the same. Overall the dinner is a quite affair with us exchanging glances between the two of us.

Finally the meal is finished and Regina magick's the dishes away and then magick's in some wine. I look at her with a raised eyebrow but she just smiles nonchalantly at me and hands me a glass. I take a sip of the wine and as I take a sip, I let the flavor roll around in my mouth, before swallowing it. I go to take another sip but Regina stops me.

"You might want to take it easy with that, it's pretty potent stuff."

I take her word for it and set the glass down, not wanting to get drunk.

We continued talking curled up on the couch together and before I realized it I had drank two glasses of wine. My mind is fuzzy and when I try to stand I find that I am no longer quite in control. Regina grabs me pulling me close, steadying me.

"You my dear are a lightweight. Now I should probably get you to bed."

She holds me steadily and walks me to the bed where she proceeds to help me out of my clothes. Redressing me in a sleep shirt she tucks me into bed. I watch her walk away from the bed with half lidded eyes. I struggle for a moment to speak but finally find my words.

"You know I still never did get to return the favor."

She stops and turns back to me and languid smile on her face. "True my dear, but you are in no state now."

I nuzzle into the pillow and look up at her and smirk on my face. "I know that, but I still want you here in bed with me. I want to cuddle."

Regina looks at me and I look right back at her smiling goofily. Finally she relents and changes clothes, sliding into bed next to me. Her arms wrap around me holding me tightly, she the bigger spoon to my little spoon.

* * *

I wake early the next morning and seeing as Regina is not yet awake I get cleaned up and dressed and go sit out on the balcony with a book I found. I however find that I cannot concentrate on the book so I put it down contemplating what exactly I am going to do when my parents arrive when a loud noise at the gates startles me

I look out over the balcony and watch as a group of guards led my parents burst through the gates leading to Regina's castle. In seeing this I rush into Regina's room where I find her sitting on the bed, now fully awake.

"Regina my parents are here! What are we going to do?"

At that her head snaps up and I see sadness in her brown eyes. "We will do nothing, you will go back with your parents and I will stay here alone."

"What? No! I will not leave you, I cannot leave you."

Regina's eyes harden and I can tell she is getting ready to yell at me. "You cannot stay here! Your parents will not allow it and neither will I!"

I can't help but feel hurt at that comment and I'm sure it's evident in my voice. "You would send me away? After all I have given you and all that we have done?"

I shake my head trying to quell my tears, "No matter, I still will not leave you, I care too much to be turned away by your words."

I hear footsteps in the corridor and turn to the door moving to stand alongside Regina who is now standing and facing the door.

The door bursts open and I watch as my parents burst into the room, along with the blue fairy and their guards. I see the blue fairy holding a ball of magick and my mind quickly realizes what is about to happen.

Seeing the impending danger I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled Regina close to me and turned my back to my parents and used my body to shield her from the incoming blast of magic. I heard screams and yells as I did so but my concern was for the woman I loved, without whom my life would lose all meaning.

After the magick hit, pain radiated out from the spot and my heart beat loudly in my ears. I clutched at Regina's arms as my body grew weaker, and my legs could no longer support me. I saw the fear and worry in her eyes as she lowered me gently to the ground. I reached a hand shakily to cup her cheek, she leans into the touch and tears begin to spill over. I hear footsteps come near but Regina puts up a barrier to keep whoever it is away. I know my time left is but precious moments away from ending, so I try to make the most of it. I pull Regina to me and place a soft kiss on her lips, savoring that touch one last time. When we pull apart I try my best to put on a brave face.

I grab one of Regina's hands tightly in my own and look into her eyes, "Promise me after I'm gone you won't do something rash. Regina, please promise me you won't."

She looks at me and nods, tears streaming down her face as she does. "I promise."

I smile at those words, but then a sharp pain rips through me making my breath come in short gasps.

"Why did you save me? Why, Emma?"

"Because I love you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." My voice grows weaker and my eyesight dims but I know that I've done the right thing. My last vision of this world is of Regina, who although tear stained, is smiling softly at me, and I can just barely make out the words I love you before I know nothing more.

* * *

When Regina see's Emma's eyes close for the last time, and her chest cease to rise and fall, she lets out a mournful wail pulling Emma close to her. Too caught up in her grief she lets down the wall that was keeping Snow White, Charming and their guards at bay. No one approaches her for fear of retribution, and an eerie silence fills the air, only sobs can be heard. When Regina finally regains some semblance of control she looks up at both Charming and Snow. "I hate you, I hate you with every fiber of my being, but I won't do anything. I promised her, I promised Emma that I wouldn't. I know you will take her from me and bury her, but I ask that I at least be able to say goodbye to her when you do. I loved her, and I never got to tell her till it was too late, so please I'm begging you at least give me that courtesy."

Regina watches as Snow White looks at Charming and then back at her. "Alright Regina, but please let us take her home."

Reluctantly she backs away from Emma's lifeless body and watches as she is taken away. Once everyone is gone and she is once more alone, she breaks down, giving into the tears and sadness.

* * *

I open my eyes to find a blinding white light. I squint and try to make out where I am when a voice startles me.

"Emma."

I whirl around to find a young man standing there dressed like a stable boy and in that moment I know exactly who it is that is in front of me. "Daniel."

He smiles and I can immediately see why Regina fell for him, he's sweet and charmingly handsome. "I see you remember Regina telling you about me."

"Of course I do, what happened to you sent her over the edge. I just hope my untimely end doesn't do the same thing."

"That's why I am here Emma, because you aren't supposed to be here. You are supposed to be with her, you are her happy ending, I was just someone to send her on her way to finally meeting you."

"Wait so you're telling me that I am not supposed to be dead?"

Daniel nods his head, "That is exactly what I am trying to tell you."

"Well then how the hell do we fix this? I don't want to be dead; I did what I had to do to save Regina, because I love her and couldn't see my life without her."

"We can't fix this; we have to wait for her to make the right choice."

"What do you mean by make the right choice? And how do you know she'll make the right choice? What if she doesn't, does that mean that I 'm stuck here forever?"

Daniel fixes me with a look that has me going silent. Even though he hasn't said anything I still feel like a chastised child. "Emma, trust in Regina, she will make the right choice."

I sigh, completely and utterly frustrated. "What choice does she have to make and how does that choice bring me back? I really don't think people can come back from the dead."

"I know you are skeptical Emma so I shall explain. You were not killed by ordinary means, you were killed by magick. Things like that can only be reversed by the strongest magick."

It's then that it dawns on me what Daniel has been hinting at. "True Love's kiss, that's what we have to wait for."

I look at him then and he smiles at me gently, nodding his head to let me know I am right

* * *

So i hope you all like this chapter i had a great time writing it. I know you all probably want to kill me now though but that's okay. Please leave me a review, they make my day!


	9. Beyond the Pale

I am so incredibly sorry for not getting this to you guys sooner. I was kinda sad with the lack of reviews on the last chapter so my muse kinda took a break but its back now and i hope you like this.

* * *

I pace back and forth, trying desperately not to go crazy waiting in this in between. Time has no relevance here so I don't know whether it's been minutes or days since I arrived but I can't help this gnawing worry that I might never get sent back. When that happens I just remember Daniel's words that I should believe in Regina, and I do. If anyone can bring me back it will be her, with True Love's kiss.

With a frustrated growl I stop pacing and turn to Daniel who is lounging in a chair. "What am I supposed to do while I am here? I will go crazy without something to do."

"You can do anything you wish here."

A thought strikes me at the word anything, "Can I do magick?"

Daniel's eyes meet my own at that and a smile spreads across his face. "Of course you can. You are the product of the most powerful magick, True Love, so that power runs through your veins."

I stare at him incredulously, "So I have magick?"

"You do."

"Can you teach me?"

Daniel stands, "If we were still alive I would have said no because I didn't have magick there but here, I do. So to answer your question yes I can teach you."

I can't help but smile widely at him, happy to be doing something else other than pacing. So with gusto we get started on my first of many lessons.

* * *

It was three days later when Regina received the message from Snow White that Emma was to be laid to rest. In those three day's she couldn't find it in herself to care about anything, not food, her appearance, nothing.

Wearily Regina cleaned up and got dressed in a modest black gown, forgoing anything more opulent. Without another thought she travels to the Charming's castle.

Appearing in a cloud of purple smoke just outside the throne room Regina then goes in search of Snow White, but she didn't have to look far because as soon as the guards noticed her they took her straight there.

Regina had no idea what to expect when she laid eyes on her old nemesis but the pure sadness, and utter defeat she saw in her movements and eyes, mirrored her own pain and anguish.

"Snow."

"Regina."

The air was tense but it wasn't because of anger, no it was because no one was quite sure how to broach the delicate subject of why they were all there. Finally Regina finds her voice and she speaks.

"I would like to see her now, if you don't mind."

Snow nods and begins walking and Regina falls instep behind her. She expects to be led to the crypt but instead she is led outside to a quiet garden. They walk in silence nothing left to say between the two women who had lost what was most dear to them. Soon Regina sees exactly what Snow is leading her to, the glass coffin where Emma now rests.

Snow turns to Regina, "I'll leave you alone."

Regina nods and continues forward alone, her heart beating sharply in her chest and her eyes stinging with tears. As she lays eyes on the woman she loves she almost thinks her slumbering she looks so peaceful but she knows that it is not true. Moving the lid back on the coffin she run her hand softly along her love's cheek and she feels the pale cold of death. Hot tears spill down her cheeks, as she leans down to speak to her. "I'm so sorry Emma; I never wanted this for you. I wanted you here with me forever and always. I could have seen us together, maybe even married, that is if you would have had me." The lump in her throat threatens but she continues on. "If I could change things I would, I would want you to be able to live; you had so much life left in front of you. Now I'm left here alone, when all I want is to be with you. I wish I had told you that I loved you because I do; I do so much that its killing me. I don't know what to do without you."

Leaning down further Regina places her lips against Emma's kissing her softly one last time. She pulls away regarding her, hoping to see those emerald green eyes flutter open but they don't and her heart shatters. The blood in her veins runs sluggish as waves of sadness and torment threaten to overwhelm her and drag her to the depths. With a sigh Regina pulls the lid of the glass coffin back into place and with one last glance she heads back to her castle purple smoke enveloping her and whisking her away.

* * *

I am in the middle of a lesson with Daniel when I feel a pair of lips kiss mine softly but no one kissed me. I look to Daniel bewildered but then it strikes me fear bubbling up in my chest, "Regina kissed me, she kissed me! Why am I not back? I need to go back! I need to go back now!" I look at Daniel franticly, not knowing what is going on but my fear for Regina grows with every second passing.

"There is something at work here, something sinister trying to keep you apart."

I look at Daniel not able to speak, but my eyes speak clear volumes.

"I will get you back Emma."

He takes my hand and I feel a pulse and then a huge shock which causes my eyes to shut as immense pain wracks my body.

* * *

When I open my eyes I find myself laying outside or at least it appears that way. Going to sit up I slam into glass and I realize exactly where I am, the glass coffin my mother was in when she was under the sleeping curse. The thought of being entrapped in such a small space has me pushing the lid off with almost superhuman strength, sending it crashing to the ground. I quickly scramble out of the coffin, breathing deeply before saying a silent prayer to Daniel thanking him for sending me back.

I take a moment to look down at my clothes and am glad to find I am in a beautiful white tunic and delicate breeches, instead of a dress. Walking swiftly I head to the guard's armory slipping in stealthily and grabbing a cloak to conceal my identity before heading out once more. I do not want to be stopped by my parents, because my only concern is Regina.

Thinking hard over my lesson's with Daniel I remember the one where he taught me to transport myself magically from one point to another. I think deeply concentrating on Regina and my love for her and I feel the air around me grow thick and soon I am off in a whirlwind.

Once the spinning sensation stops and my feet are once more on solid ground I open my eyes steadying myself. Looking around I realize I am in Regina's castle but it looks as if someone ransacked the place. I move quietly worry coursing through my veins like fire, urging me onward.

I work my way through the castle till I am right outside Regina's chambers. I nudge the door open with the toe of my boot, the creak of the door loud in the utter stillness. I hear movement and then I am slammed forcefully back against the wall. I look up to see Regina advancing on me, but when she catches sight of my face she crumbles.

"You cannot be here. Go away! I saw you die, I saw you give your life for me. Why do you torture me so?"

I look at Regina, so broken, yet I still try.

She backs away from me but I approach her like one would a skittish animal. I reach out a hand beckoning her to me.

"Regina please, it is me."

I speak softly not wanting my words to scare her more than it appears she already is. She backs far enough from me that her back hits a wall. I watch as her eyes dart around wildly, trying to find some way out. But I press forward moving to keep her there.

I'm now close enough to almost touch her when out of nowhere I receive a harsh slap to the face. I take a few steps back reeling from the power behind it. When I look up I see Regina looking at me eyes wide.

"Emma?" She says my name tentatively as if she is worried I might disappear at any second.

Rubbing my hand along my cheek I give her a smile, "Yes, its me."

Before even have a moment to think she is wrapping her arms around me, hugging me as if she will never let go.

When she pulls away I notice she is crying. I open my mouth to ask why but she answers before I can do so.

"They are tears of joy Emma, happy tears. I never thought I would be able to hold you in my arms again."

I smile and pull her back to me not wanting to lose contact with her quite yet.

"I will always find you."

As the words leave my mouth Regina looks up at me, "You did not just use your parents line on me."

"I believe you will find that I just did."

She tries to frown but just ends up smiling at me, and even though that was my parent's line, I think it is true for both Regina and I as well. Nothing can keep us apart, not even death, because I will always find my way back to her.

I know that there are many things that we must speak of but for now I don't want to think of them. There is always tomorrow for that.

* * *

So i hope you all liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Thanks. :D


End file.
